Hijos
by Aokimari
Summary: Thorin no tiene hijos. Thorin no necesita hijos.


**Disclaimer: Basado en la obra de J.R.R. Tolkien.**

Teniendo en cuenta que el libro se publicó hace unos 75 años, no deberíamos hablar de spoiler pero, con las peliculas a medio estrenar, si alguien no sabe como acaba la historia (y no quiere saberlo) que deje de leer ahora. No me hago responsable.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Hijos**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Lealtad, honor, un corazón voluntarioso. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?_

_._

Es curioso. Nunca había pensado en ello, no realmente, nunca, hasta ahora. Cuando Smaug atacó Erebor, tenía que organizarlo todo y proteger a su abuelo. Y en la batalla contra Azog no tuvo tiempo para pensar. Él atacaba y atacaba, las heridas dolían y él, solo quería sobrevivir. Se aferró a aquel leño de roble como un bebe a la teta de su madre. No había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, sino lo único que se podía hacer. Sobrevivir.

Así que no pensó en la muerte. Ni ese día ni en los 170 años en los que vagaron por la Tierra Media lamiéndose las heridas.

Pero ahora que la siente enroscarse en torno a su corazón, fría y viscosa, sabe que le está robando la vida.

Lo cierto es que morir, duele. No un dolor abrasador que lo destroza. No un dolor frío que lo congela. Es sordo y suave, lo mece en un oleaje que va y viene.

Morir duele pero no tanto como había esperado.

Mira a su alrededor, confuso. Hombres, enanos, elfos. Luchando unidos, las razas olvidadas. Recuerdo de un día mucho tiempo atrás olvidado.

Unas manos le agarran por los hombros y él las mira sin reconocerlas. Pequeñas y fuertes, manos trabajadas, manos de enano.

Alza la cabeza y una cascada rubia le cubre momentáneamente la vista.

—Dís... –susurra.

Dís, con su cabello rubio como el oro de Erebor, pequeña y berreona, rosada y frágil contra el pecho de su madre. Pero Dís está lejos muy lejos, esperando paciente.

En su lugar está él. Con su corta barba y su bigote trenzado.

No pronuncia su nombre cuando lo siente tirar de él, arrastrándolo por la tierra. Solo lo mira con la vista perdida. El sudor le gotea por el rostro, entremezclado con la sangre que mana de su herida.

El sonido va y viene. Por momentos se siente sumergido bajo el agua y todo lo que escucha se vuelve sordo y lejano. Él no habla, no lo mira. Y Thorin siente el mango de su espada escaparse de entre sus dedos cuando nuevamente tira de él.

* * *

><p>—¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! –rie soltando la espada de madera y dejándose caer sobre la tierra. El pequeño se incorpora sobre él con los brazos en alto, chillando emocionado.<p>

Acaba de cumplir 120 años. Los seis recién cumplidos de su sobrino no son más que un suspiro pasajero, un suspiro culpabilizador y esperanzador al mismo tiempo: aún no has recuperado su hogar, le dice una voz en su cabeza cuando lo mira, pero una vida nueva trae siempre esperanza.

Apoya una mano sobre su cabeza y el niño lo mira confuso.

—¿Sabes un secreto, Fíli? – sentándose sobre su pecho, con los ojos muy abiertos, el niño sonríe. Le gustan los secretos de su tío – Algún día serás rey.

Los ojos del niño se abren como platos y la sonrisa le ilumina el rostro imberbe. Cuando eso pasa, se olvida de todo lo que no sea él.

* * *

><p>Tiene que agarrar la espada. No puede perderla. ¿Qué clase de guerrero pierde su arma? Las armas de los trasgos vuelan sobre sus cabezas.<p>

No habla. ¿Por qué no habla? No parece herido. Habla, niño, habla.

* * *

><p>—¡No son mis hijos, Dís! ¡No tengo tiempo ni motivos para ocuparme de ellos!<p>

Cuando discute con Dís intenta mantenerse tranquilo, pero su hermana siempre se las arregla para ponerlo de los nervios. Tiene la responsabilidad de todo su pueblo sobre sus hombros, no necesita que le carguen con ninguna más.

Oye el sonido de la madera al chocar contra la piedra del suelo. Se gira con brusquedad y se encuentra con la mirada dolida del más pequeño. El mayor se encuentra a su lado, con la mano sobre su hombro y los labios apretados en gesto grave.

La espada de madera que le regaló por su cumpleaños ha caído al suelo. No sabe qué decir o qué hacer, pero esa mirada lo hace sentir más miserable que nunca.

Antes de que reaccione, los niños echan a correr desapareciendo en mitad de la noche.

* * *

><p>Tira con fuerza y, misteriosamente, la herida ha dejado de doler. Ya no siente la lanza clavada en la carne. Solo frío, un profundo frío que le quema por dentro. Fíli tropieza y cae con un grito, arrastrándole con él, antes de volver a incorporarse y seguir tirando como puede.<p>

Una flecha se ha clavado en su pierna. Un penacho de tiras negras. Una flecha de trasgo.

* * *

><p>Camina como un animal salvaje por delante de la casa. Hace horas que ha anochecido y aún no han regresado. <em>Saben que no lo decías en serio<em>, la voz de Dís suena desde el interior. La pequeña Dís, con sus fuertes brazos y su hablar sincero, la voz de la razón. A veces cree que deberían ser al revés, ser ella la mayor, la reina, y no él que siempre lo rompe todo.

En silencio, agarra un farol y se adentra entre las ruinas a buscarlos. La noche es oscura y a la luz temblorosa de la llama, las sombras se mueven confundiéndole. Los llama y su voz retumba contra las paredes de piedra, pero no hay respuesta. Lanza una mirada a su espalda, las luces del asentamiento son lejanas, si las perdieron de vista...

Sigue caminando, buscando cada vez más desesperado. Echa a correr y se detiene. No sabe a dónde ir, pero hace frío y los niños se helarán. El mal presentimiento crece dentro de él y camina hacia allí con paso rápido. _Saben que no pueden jugar allí. Saben que no deben acercarse._

Se asoma y ve el fondo oscuro. Vuelve a llamarlos y sus nombres producen eco por el desfiladero. Espera hasta que desaparece y cuando todo queda en silencio, lo oye. Unos sollozos apagados. Alcanza el punto exacto y al bajar el farol, los ve. Están refugiados en un saliente, encogidos el uno contra el otro. El cabello rubio de Fíli parece brillar con luz propia bajo la luz del fuego.

Sin pensarlo, comienza a bajar con cuidado. Busca entre los salientes, sitios a los que agarrarse, afianzando su peso antes de soltarse y seguir descendiendo. Los enanos llevan siglos en las rocas. Lo siente en su sangre. La roca es estable y sus pies no resbalan. El dolor de sus manos no importa.

En segundos los alcanza. Fíli se incorpora pero Kili no se mueve, sigue encogido en el suelo, gimoteando. Abraza a su sobrino contra su pecho con toda la fuerza que tiene, antes de examinar al pequeño. Lo incorpora con cuidado, ignorando el grito de dolor que se le escapa. Tiene el hombro fuera de lugar y la cara llena de suciedad, arañazos y lágrimas. Lo abraza contra su pecho y lo tapa con su abrigo.

—Kili se cayó –murmura mirandole dudoso. Aún recuerda las palabras dichas en la casa y que tan mezquinas se le antojan ahora–. No podía dejarle solo.

Thorin lo mira de arriba abajo, examinándolo. Está temblando y tiene las manos llenas de heridas de agarrarse a la piedra. Un solo paso en falso y habría caído desfiladero abajo. Es un milagro que no se haya matado al bajar.

Coloca la mano con cuidado sobre su cabeza para comprobar que es real, que sigue con vida. Su pequeño héroe. Tira de él y lo abraza contra su pecho.

* * *

><p>Un trasgo se acerca sonriente, victorioso. El arco preparado y la flecha dispuesta para el disparo. Bajo él, Fíli está apresado. No tiene escapatoria. Alza la vista para contemplarlo por última vez con vida y en su rostro ve la certeza de la muerte.<p>

* * *

><p>—Eres un orgulloso. Y un cabezota – le reprende su hermana con suavidad. Thorin la mira cansado, sin querer empezar una nueva discusión.<p>

—¿A qué hora llegará tu marido?

—Estará toda la noche en la forja – responde agachándose con dificultad para tumbar con cuidado al pequeño en el interior de la tienda — ¡Y no me cambies de tema! No hay muchas oportunidades de encontrar una enana en estos tiempos y a Merealla le gustas.

—¿Te parece gracioso? No tengo tiempo para enanas –esquiva tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Dís sonrie, con aquella sonrisa clara y grande, libre de preocupaciones.

Su hermana, con su gran barriga de embarazada, es tan ancha como alta. Con su larga barba rubia, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello trenzado. Con dulzura, Dís apoya una de sus grandes manos sobre su rostro, dejándola resbalar por su mentón.

—¿Cuándo te dejarás crecer la barba de nuevo, Thorin? Ningún enano debería cortarse la barba nunca.

—Ni que fuera el único que se la ha cortado –responde lanzando una mirada al pequeño. Debería estar durmiendo en una cómoda cama, no en un jergón en el suelo. Era una vergüenza que no podían ignorar. Tras ser expulsados de Erebor, muchos enanos se habían afeitado por primera vez en su vida.

—Pues aún sin una barba decente le gustas a Merealla –contraataca— Todo rey necesita un heredero.

* * *

><p>El sonido ha vuelto a irse y solo le queda la vista. Una sombra negra los sobrepasa interceptando al trasgo que está a punto de caer sobre ellos. Fíli lo mira un segundo y lee en sus ojos el miedo y la duda.<p>

* * *

><p>—Papá...<p>

La voz aguda del niño se oye titubeante en la oscuridad. Se incorpora de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana quien duerme agotada, con los ojos enrojecidos. El incendio de la forja ha arrasado con cuanta vida de hombre o enano había allí. Los gritos y el olor a carne quemada resultan demasiado familiares para un pueblo que vaga perdido.

Sale al pasillo de la pequeña casucha, alzando la vela. En la pequeña sala que hace de entrada y comedor, el pequeño de la familia espera angustiado. Cambia el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro, inquieto.

—¿Papá? - pregunta confuso. Es demasiado pequeño para comprender porque llora todo el mundo a su alrededor.

—Tú padre no va a venir, Kili – El pequeño agacha la mirada, apretando con fuerza el muñeco de madera contra su pecho, y solo la levanta cuando protectoramente Thorin apoya una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, acariciándole con dulzura. Se agacha frente a él, acunando su imberbe rostro entre sus manos —. ¿Quieres que sea yo quién te cuente el cuento esta noche?

El niño asiente inseguro, dejandose guiar cuando Thorin lo devuelve al camastro donde duerme su hermano.

* * *

><p>Lo deja en el suelo y se incorpora a pesar de la herida de su pierna. Agarra su espada y se lanza hacia adelante. Kili lanza mandobles a diestro y siniestro. Pero los trasgos los superan en número y por cada uno que matan, dos ocupan su lugar.<p>

* * *

><p>Thorin solo espera. El niño está sentado, con las piernas colgando por el desfiladero. Hoy no hay lugar para risas. Ni siquiera entre los niños.<p>

—Siento haber insultado a Kili – confiesa. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos y la voz rota. Sus mejillas aún de niño, empiezan a estar cubiertas por una suave pelusilla rubia, preludio de una adultez aún lejana—. No debí haberle llamado estúpido por hablar de Padre.

—Tu hermano es pequeño y aún no comprende.

—Ahora se supone que soy yo el que debe de cuidar de la familia, ¿no? –pregunta con miedo.

Thorin se agacha junto a él, con la vista clavada en el horizonte.

—Puedo echarte una mano, si quieres –ofrece rodeandole los hombros con un brazo y atrayéndole contra su pecho.

* * *

><p>Una espada atraviesa el pecho del pequeño y su respiración se detiene. Thorin no tiene fuerzas para gritar.<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Tío Thorin! ¡Tío Thorin!<p>

Los gritos son tan imperiosos que se ve obligado a levantar la vista del mapa que estudia. Entra corriendo, llenándolo todo de barro y lluvia. La felicidad ilumina su rostro mientras hondea un trozo de tela frente a él.

—¡MIRA! ¡MIRA!

Agarra el trozo de tela y lo contempla. La diana, malamente pintada, únicamente está agujereada en el centro. Fíli entra tras su hermano, riendo contagiado por la ilusión del pequeño.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? Eres demasiado pequeño para haber hecho esto – bromea ante la cara de indignación infantil – ¿Lo ha hecho él?

—Dwalin está tan sorprendido como tú – rie miestras le revuelve el pelo con una nota de orgullo brillando en su voz– No ha fallado ni una sola flecha.

* * *

><p>Los ojos sin vida del niño miran las lejanas y frías estrellas.<p>

* * *

><p>Se aleja del claro donde descansan. Bofur lo mira un momento antes de girarse de nuevo para seguir observando como Oín le venda la cabeza a Bifur sin atreverse a retirarle la mitad del hacha que tiene incrustada. Hoy casi lo pierden. Es el único enano tan cabezota como para seguir vivo después de que le clavasen un hacha. Se adentra en el bosque. Cuando la claridad del fuego ya se ha perdido en la espesura de los árboles, lo oye. Se acerca aguantando la risa.<p>

—¿Estás bien?

Apoyado contra un árbol, jadea agotado. Se limpia, asqueado, la boca con el dorso de la mano. Por la palidez de su rostro y el sudor que le cubre la cara, Thorin sabe que ha vomitado hasta la primera comida.

—Perfectamente – gruñe antes de volver a devolver.

—Te acostumbrarás – pronostica dándole una palmada sobre la espalda en señal de apoyo —. Ve a lavarte y vuelve al campamento. Intenta dormir.

Es la primera vez que Fíli se encuentra con un grupo de orcos, la primera vez que quita una vida. Y cuando la adrenalina del combate desaparece, solo queda la sangre en la espada.

* * *

><p>Varias flechas se clavan en el pecho del mayor. Rodilla en tierra, sin fuerzas para incorporarse. Hace el esfuerzo pero un golpe lo derriba. La sangre gotea de entre sus labios.<p>

* * *

><p>—Thorin, no estás siendo razonable.<p>

Lo mira muy serio mientras se cruza de brazos y alza la cabeza. Solo le llama por su nombre cuando está enfadado, cuando la sangre de Dís hierve en sus venas.

—¿Y qué si quieren una parte del oro? Smaug robó a elfos, hombres y enanos por igual.

—Pero fuimos nosotros los que vinimos y arriesgamos nuestras vidas. Esta montaña corresponde a nuestro pueblo. No recibirán nada más que lo acordado y eso no será hasta que los elfos hayan desaparecido. No compartiré el tesoro de esta montaña con nadie.

Fíli no sabe nada de la enfermedad del oro. No sabe de la historia nada que no haya salido de su boca. Habla con el corazón de un enano que busca la paz, la tranquilidad de un hogar que nunca ha conocido.

Thorin pasea por la cámara del tesoro, los brazos a la espalda, recorriéndolo todo con los ojos. Sin decirlo, sin verla nunca, Fíli sabe lo que busca. También él la siente llamándole.

—¿Arriesgarás nuestras vidas por una estúpida piedra?

—Eres libre de marcharte si así lo deseas.

—Ahora que estamos tan cerca de recuperar nuestro hogar... lo vas a destrozar todo –niega decepcionado y si fuera capaz de ver más allá de sus narices, Thorin sería capaz de ver que él será mejor rey que ningún otro enano antes que él. Tiene en su sangre la esperanza de la nueva vida —. Es esa piedra la que está maldita. Deberíamos devolverla al corazón de la montaña.

* * *

><p>Si pudiera se arrastraría. Lo cubriría con su cuerpo, para protegerlo de la lluvia de flechas y lanzas que caen sobre ellos bajo el clamor trasgo. Pero el cuerpo no le responde y la respiración de Fíli se apaga poco a poco.<p>

_No tienes por qué hacerlo. Tú tienes elección. Te has portado de manera honorable con nuestro pueblo. Nos has dado una nueva vida en las Montañas Azules. Una vida de paz y prosperidad. Una vida más valiosa que todo el oro de Erebor._

Intenta extender la mano hacia él, pero el cuerpo no le responde. Quiere abrazarle por última vez.

Thorin no tiene hijos.

Thorin no necesita hijos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me tiré más de diez años negandome a escribir sobre Tolkien. Y este es el segundo. Un pequeño tributo a los herederos de Durín. ¿Opiniones?


End file.
